Middle Names & Video Games
by Celestialotaku
Summary: Just a little pepsicola fluff. John and Dave are playing video games, when Dave's ever present shades are flung across the room.


Ok, new fic I wrote. I tried with grammar and spelling, but if I made any mistakes sorry. I wrote this awhile ago, I just tweaked some of it, it's kind of lame and fluffy.

* * *

Dave, in all his cool-kid days, with all his ironic tendencies, killer beats, and being best bros with John "Not a Homosexual" Egbert, had not noticed the now frequent glances his best bro gave him; until recently...

It was one of those days after school when both boys were bored as fuck, and wanted a day to hang. Having been best friends, since forever, both didn't even care if they did anything while hanging out, just each others presence was fine.

Dave had been hanging out at the Egderp's house for the last hour, lazing on the couch, playing video games, the kind that only the most badass cool-kid ever could play and get past one level. Only in total irony, would a cool-kid like Dave lose, he was the best. He could use all the best special attack moves, and could play without button mashing, like some people, *cough* Egbert *****cough*. Dave could whup major ass, he had the title Major Ass whupper. Yeah, No. He's just a dork with a slightly better skill set than John; but he sucks.

Dave then got the GAME OVER screen, and pouted at the TV he saw John's profile in it, he wasn't staring at his game over screen, nor making fun of Dave, like he had thought;(even the raven haired dweeb was twice as bad as Dave). John's body had been intently positioned toward the television, barely hanging off the couch as his eyes glazed over and sparkled at the video game Dave was ironically losing.

The reflection in the screen now, showed John's fixed gaze on his face, his left knee pulled up under him on the couch. His body had been swiveled toward Dave, his bright blue eyes were slightly squinting, and his game controller was on his lap in disuse. Every few seconds he would look to the side, but eventually it returned to Dave's face. John was trying to be discreet in his search, but the dork didn't quite have the ninja instinct that he thought he had, and Dave had noticed.

Dave, when seeing his bro in the game over screen, had finally caught John in the act of glancing over, which was fine, nothing abnormal there, but it did strike a cord in Dave's mind.

Dave waved it off, though, as Egbert weirdness, and didn't give it much more thought. It _was _John, but John had a lot coursing through his mind. John had begun to glance at Dave, more frequently as time passed. He had become increasingly curious about his best bro. In all the time that they had known each other, he had never seen Dave's eyes, and it was weighing on his mind. They were supposed to be best friends, but what kind of best friend doesn't know their best bros eye color? It was ludicrous, it wasn't a big deal, not to anyone else. John knew that Dave's eyes were sensitive to light, but what did that have to do with anything? The gnawing feeling of not knowing gripped him, and he couldn't stop himself from glancing at Dave every chance he got, to maybe catch a glimpse of the color.

* * *

Hours later they were still procrastinating doing homework. Basically doing dick all, so they could avoid the chore. Both boy's gangly teenage bodies had been strewn half-assed on the couch playing video games. John had been beside him, his face tilted slightly to the left, glancing at Dave every so often, but he hadn't just been looking at Dave's face. With Dave's shades on, no one could tell where to meet his eyes, and often didn't attempt doing so, rather glancing around his face to read his facial expressions, as little as they were revealed. John, though, had gotten tired of trying to meet Dave's eyes behind his sunglasses, and see their color. He wanted to know, and he was going to find out one way or another, he was determined

Dave groaned loudly "Auuuuugh" His arms shot up behind his head as he stretched, trying to wring out his aching muscles from hours of sitting and playing video games. His body had been attempting to fuse with the couch. "Hey Egderp, I'm hungry." Dave waited for the tell tale sign of John getting up to make him food, but after a few grueling seconds, Dave didn't hear the usual peppy step leaving for the kitchen. He raised his eyebrow and looked at his bro.

John, although nervous about the topic with his bro, was going to be straight forward. He had asked multiple times when they were little, but Dave seemed to avoid the conversation altogether, or change the subject immediately. John eventually dropped it, but it had resurfaced, again about a year ago, and Dave in a panic, agreed that he would eventually show John his eyes, when the light didn't hurt as bad. John doubted that was the reason for Dave's obstinacy, but he respected his bro and backed off. John kept those words as a promise though.

He dropped it for awhile again, deciding to catch Dave off guard to get him to show them to him. But John forgot his curiosity for almost a year, until it began to weigh on him again. He became desperate to know, especially since it bothered Dave so much. So, he went for it again. He wanted to know badly. To _see_ even worse. He gathered his courage and went for it. When Dave asked him to get food, he gathered his courage, and asked the daunting question.

"Dave, can I ask you something? he inquired. John openly stared at Dave's glasses searching for his gaze.

Dave having no clue what John wanted, but suspected it would answer his questions about his bros weirdness agreed. "Sure bro, what's up?"

"Um. I-I was wondering if.. I could..you know, um..your..." John trailed off as he lost his nerve, and the ending of his question was mumbled and unintelligible. Dave raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, stop being a dork, spit it out. I can't understand you." Dave was becoming increasingly curious about what was weighing on John's mind.

"I um, uh I-I wanted to know if-if I could see your..your um.. I-I nevermind it doesn't really matter. No big deal. I'm being stupid." The spineless dork lost his nerve.

"John is this your confession" Dave smirked, deciding to tease him a little. "Not that I'd mind, but I thought John "Not a Homosexual" Egbert wasn't, in fact, a homosexual. Now there's some killer irony." John whipped his head to look back up at him again, horror on his face, a cherry red blush covering his cheeks. Dave tried to conceal a chuckle, either he was right, or he was appalled to even hear the suggestion. Probably the latter, but it was still pretty cute to see his wide eyes and raised eyebrows, slightly agape mouth with his buck teeth sticking out slightly, and the dusting of red across his face.

Oh Dave wishes. He had been in love with his best friend for a while. Dave knew John "Not a Homosexual" Egbert wasn't actually going to confess, ever, but the thought made him smile

"DAAAAAVVVVEEEE" The loud, slightly cracking, pubescent voice screeched. John then began to flip the fuck out. He wasn't going to confess, ever, the thought made him terrified, even if he said he wasn't a homosexual, he totally had a crush on Dave, but that isn't what this was about. Even if Dave said he 'didn't mind' he knew he was kidding. John knew Dave was just teasing him, Dave was a studly cool guy that got all the hot chicks. His almost white hair, swept to the side of his face, and in the back stuck out perfectly, in the "Popular " look. He was tall, almost a foot taller than John, and he was lean. Dave even had slight abs, that John had, on the off chance, noticed when Dave stripped his shirt off last summer. John might have stared for a while. Dave had nice pale skin, soft looking with few blemishes, plus his sunglasses, that forever irked John to no bounds. All in all Dave was a beautiful guy way out of John's league, and probably didn't see John that way.

And _Fuck_, he couldn't say it. John wanted to see Dave's eyes, he had always imagined their color and staring into them, mapping out the rest of his hidden features behind his glasses.

_ Stupid Egbert, say it. Just do it. _"Why do you wear your shades all the time?" _Fucking coward. _Not actually the right, question, but close.

Dave stiffened, invisibly. _Shit, that again. _Dave thought that subject had been dropped a long time ago. Dave wanted to tell his bro, he really did, he just didn't want to lose him. He knew the fear was irrational, but anyone who had seen his eyes had reacted harshly and judgmental. Dave was terrified of John reacting the same. More so than he was of rejection from John, so he gave his usual excuse, which wasn't a total lie, just not the whole reason. "The light hurts my eyes, you know that."

John started to pout. "Yeah, but.." John tightened his fists "I've never seen them. In all the time that we've known each other, I have never seen your eyes. You're my best bro, that's just wrong"

That's when Dave started to panic, he hated lying to John, but he was scared ( in an ironic way). Time to change the subject. "Hey, how 'bout that homework for English class, it ain't gonna do itself?"

John started to glare, his brow lowered and his lip jutted out again in an adorable pout. "Dave, I'm serious. Let me see." John started getting closer. That was when Dave couldn't take it anymore, _I can't lie to him. _ He decided strategic withdrawal was the best option. Dave turned away, got up and absconded to the kitchen, not noticing John close on his heels.

"DAVE" John yells sternly, coming up behind him. When Dave whips around to confront him, John's hand reaches his face, and his shades are ripped from his face, flung behind John onto the couch. Dave's heart rate skyrocketed, as he started to panic again, fear gripping him. His eyes instantly shut tight. John put his hands on Dave's shoulders, facing Dave towards himself.

"Come on Dave you promised" John pleaded.

_NO NO NO NO NO. _Dave had forgotten about that time when, once, he had promised Egderp to let him see when the lights weren't bothering him. How could he be so stupid. But it was just John. He would have to give in, he _promised. _Stupidly done, but he couldn't do it anymore. Not to John. He decided he'd trust John, even if he was terrified, not even ironically terrified, truly scared of losing John. _Fuck, be cool. _

After calming down, Dave sighed and said "Fine." He tried to relax, as he slowly cracked opened his eyes, revealing them to John. John had gotten anxious staring at his face as his eyes opened. Dave's face had undergone a transformation, of always cool, aloof, and void of emotion, to having a violent blush.

John noticed all of Dave's freckles dotting his nose, another wonder, hidden by his stupid shades. He was avoiding John's gaze, as John unabashedly stared at his face. His pale face, almost white blonde hair, freckles, and adorable blush, highlighting his most attractive feature.

Dave had RED eyes. They weren't bloodshot. Not like that guy who was always high. Dave's iris' were the most startling shades of a deep crimson, and bright scarlet, framed by long thick white-blonde lashes. John's tongue grew heavy and thick in his mouth, stopping his scathing word's from leaving it.

"OH. MY. GOD. DAVE!" John said in amazement. His eyes were wide, and a slight blush dusted his cheeks as a stared, and continued staring. John couldn't stop, he was mesmerized. His thought process went out the window, his mind losing the ability to function. _Fuck, He is so HOT. His eyes are Gorgeous. FUCK DAVE. _

John's outburst did nothing to put aside Dave's fears, only added to them. _Dammit. I knew this would happen. He thinks I'm some gross mutant freak. _Dave couldn't close his eyes again, John's stare held them open. He just awaited the inevitable loss of his best friend.

John couldn't stop staring, Dave was so beautiful, it hurt to look away. John wanted to carve the image into his mind. He was almost drooling. Dave was everything he wanted, and he didn't want to lose his friendship, but god did John want to kiss him. Then Dave finally looked at him, and when their eyes met, John saw the fear in Dave's eyes. Why would he be afraid?

He got closer, wanting a better look, he stood on his tiptoes, and stared into Dave's eyes, his own face visible in Dave's pupil.

"John?" Dave finally spoke, breaking the silence, but not his gaze, with a sad and quiet, almost defeated tone.

"Fuck, Dave." Dave finally broke the eye contact, and started to pull away, already hating himself, and his eye color. "You're so fucking beautiful." Dave snapped his head back, staring again at the wide blue glistening soul bearing eyes on John's face. John stilled, tensing, looked astonished at what he said, matching Dave's own face. Dave gawked.

John's striking sky blue eyes softened. "Dave?" he questioned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dave burst out. John flinched. Dave was mad at him, John went too far, and it made Dave hate him. He couldn't take Dave not being his friend anymore, let alone hating him. John started to pull away, and separated their gazes.

Dave saw John's reaction, immediately trying to fix it. He wrapped his right arm around John's waist, his left coming up to hold his chin. "Hey" his voice softened. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. That was pretty much directed at myself. I was being stupid." John looked up at him again tears pricked the corner's of his eyes. Dave started to get flustered. "Fuck John. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I swear" John smiled brightly up at him, giggling slightly, Dave relaxed again. John thought Dave had hated him, he blurted out his true emotions when he had responded to Dave. He thought Dave seemed bothered, he felt so relieved Dave didn't.

John also wrapped his arms around Dave's back, causing a warmth to spread throughout both, as they stood in each others arms staring at each other, not in the least awkward, surprisingly. It just felt right, to both of them. "Why didn't you just tell me?" John, rested his forehead in the hollow of Dave's neck, and Dave put his chin on the top of John's head.

Dave decided to tell the truth. He didn't want to lie to John, he really couldn't anyway. "Um, I was scared actually." John stretched out of Dave's hug, but still holding him close, staring at him again, disbelief and probing in his gaze, they seemed to now be able to communicate with just a look. Dave kept going.

"When I was little, I was always called a mutant. A freak. Just because I was different." his tone seemed sad as he continued. "I-I didn't want to lose you. I'm just always scared." He stuttered at the end. John thought it was adorable.

"You thought I would react the same way others did? You know I wouldn't of cared either way, you're my best friend." John seemed hurt. "What about your eyes sensitivity to light?"

Dave backpedelled, trying to make things right, and let John know he hadn't lied to him. "No, I knew you wouldn't have, I just... it's irrational, I _know_. And they _are _sensitive, that's just not the whole reason I wear my shades." Dave reassured. John relaxed against Dave again.

"Okay." "I'm really sorry I pushed so hard." John wrapped his arms around Dave again, and Dave returned the affection.

"T's okay. I hated pushing you away. I was stupid." Dave then noticed how close they were, and for how long they had been embracing for, eluded him, an immediate blush crept onto his face, as he held John in his arms. He wanted this to last as long as possible, touch John as long as possible, feel his warmth as long as possible.

"Mmm. True." John mumbled into his neck.

"Hey. That hurts me you know, a knife wound has pierced through my heart just from your harsh words, the gods of irony look down as their loyal subject is scathed by a metaphorical weapon." John began to chuckle. "Not funny Egderp, I died, metaphorically." John started giggling into his neck as he tightened his hold on Dave. It really tickled, having John's breath and part of his lips on his neck, but it also felt really good, making him shiver.

John felt Dave shiver. "Are you cold?" John asked, feeling worried slightly. Had Dave gotten a cold?

"No, I'm fine" Dave now wanted to escape the conversation, but stayed not wanting to break the contact. Dave squeezed John slightly to reassure him.

"Are you sure, then why are you shivering?" John persists. John was becoming worried, his friend might, be sick, it is kind of cold in his house.

"I'm not." Dave retorts.

"You did, I felt it." John was still under his chin, but his head leaned upward, and his breath still tickled under Dave's jaw. Dave couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him again. John felt really good pressed against him. He was soft, warm, and John, his best bro that he had a crush on. "See? You just did again." John definitely felt it that time, he was pressed directly against him. He felt himself blush, remembering their position. How long had they been standing there, just hugging each other? Did Dave just like hugging his best bro, or did he feel the same way John did? John tried not to get his hopes up, bros hug all the time.

"No I didn't." Dave always the stubborn ass, disagreed again.

"Yes you did." John insisted. John pulled away from Dave's neck, giving Dave instant relief, but an immediate longing, for John's mouth to latch onto his neck. _Shit._ "Fine then. If you're not cold then why did you shiver?"

"I didn't"

"Yes. You. Did. Dave." John obviously knew he was right, and persistently berated him. "Why are you shivering, you might be sick?" Dave knew he was caught. _Shit._

Dave finally gave up, knowing there was no arguing with John. "No reason" _Shit. That was the wrong answer to give him, Strider. _

"Yes there is, Dave. People don't just start shivering for no reason." John started pouting again, his lip jutted out, a few inches below Dave's, he wanted to take it into his own and bite slightly, massaging it with his own. He wanted to feel John so bad right now, to fucking just kiss him, but he would lose his friend that way, he couldn't lose John, even if it meant being tortured all the time. His moist, perfect, redish-pink lips were only a few inches away, and it was absolute torture. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Dave insisted again. John sighed, he was not letting this go, he gotten slightly closer.

"Dave tell me why you were shivering." John was going to get his answer, whether Dave liked it or not. They held each others intense gaze, not letting go, both not giving in.

"I wasn't" he lied. "It was just a muscle spasm."

"That's even worse. What if something happened. Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

"No" _Shit. Wrong response._

"Excuse me, how long have we been best friends Dave, I am allowed to be worried about my best bro. Now, TELL ME." John really was worried, Dave could have gotten the flu, he didn't really wear sweatshirts, and it was winter.

Dave still stubbornly, resisted "No" he stated. They were still in each others arms, not quite fighting, but not really hugging anymore. They're faces grew closer as they glared at each other, both tense, and ready to..what fight, they were best bros, and John was worried about Dave, he just wanted to help Dave. The words exchanged didn't really have malice either, just a strange substance either couldn't identify. Even with how harsh they sounded, both of their words didn't have hatred behind them. Both stubbornly kept their argument. "Tell me!" John demanded, he almost snarled it, but still it held no malice, just concern, and stubbornness. Their faces had become close, close enough for their lips to graze each other. Had a hard time holding himself back. John was extremely worried about his bro, _what if he was sick?, _but then again what if it was a shiver of pleasure. John doubted it, but Dave's hot breath was tickling his lips, goading him into betraying their friendship. Dave was _right there._ John couldn't take it, it was straining, and he was going to risk it, he had wanted this forever, and if Dave kissed back, he'd know if his suspicions were right, if not, he would lose his best friend, but he'd have kissed him.

"Make me." Dave smirked. The next instant John's lips came crashing into Dave's, the comment had been the final straw, John needed to kiss him. Dave was thoroughly startled, but not disappointed. He eagerly returned John's kiss. _Fuck. _Dave was kind of flipping his shit, he wasn't expecting this, from John "Not a Fucking Homosexual" Egbert to be kissing him, but kiss him he did.

After the initial light, scarce, and seeking contact, John flung his arms around Dave's neck, and Dave pulled John toward him more with his left arm behind John's back. The other snaked up to caress John's cheek, and grasped at John's silky tresses, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. John pulled Dave closer, mashing their lips together with more force. Dave and John had tilted their heads in opposite directions, interlocking their lips perfectly, smushing their noses slightly,(like they cared) and making John's glasses raise up crookedly. Their mouth's had become a jumble of red lips and saliva. Dave ran his tongue along John's bottom lip, before taking it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it, as he wanted to do earlier. John moaned appreciatively, which Dave returned. John's tongue searched for Dave's, they intertwined, massaging each other. They explored each others mouth's with vigor, running the wet muscle over every possible surface, the roof of the mouth, teeth, and their partners tongue.

Their kiss became heated and desperate, as both needed air, but didn't want to lose the contact, especially when it felt so good. Dave tilted John's head up more, to get a better angle, John's hands ran and tangled into Dave's soft blonde hair, gripping and tugging. Both couldn't really think clearly anymore, letting their hormones take over, and just feeling each other. After about thirty seconds they couldn't hold it anymore, they broke away from each other, gasping for breath. They had their foreheads together, lips brushing against each other, as they fought to catch their breath, breathing each other in, being as close as possible.

John still wanted to know, even though he could guess the answer by now. "Tell me." Dave chuckled against him, smiling against his mouth, before pecking him on the lips.

"Your lips and breath against my neck felt fucking amazing" John blushed slightly. After the makeout session, he was surprised it made his face heat up more than Dave's lips against his.

"Is that so?" John was then the one to smirk against Dave's lips.

"Yeah, it is." Their lips met again,but less desperate and heated. It was sweet, but by no means chaste. They grinned against each other, breaking apart again.

"Dave."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" John said in a teasing tone. Dave smiled.

"Gasp. Is John "Not a Homosexual" Egbert going to confess to me?" Dave dramatized the whole question, teasingly.

"I think he is. Finally David "Elizabeth" Strider is getting confessed to." John was now the one to be over dramatic, and stupid.

"That's not my middle name John." John tried to stifle his giggles, by kissing Dave innocently.

"It so is. That isn't mine, but we all know it's not going away." And it was true, once they got them, legally changing them, wouldn't do a thing.

"Yeah, I know. They're only there to be ironic."

"Hahaha,yeah" John kissed Dave softly again, before meeting his eyes. "I love you. Dave "_Queen_ Elizabeth" Strider." Dave looked appalled, but smiled. "Better?" John questioned.

"No, that's even worse." John gave a toothy grin. "I love you, too, John "actually ironically a homosexual, Not a Homosexual" Egderp." John shook with giggles, kissing Dave again. They sat back down on the couch almost sitting on each other, and continued playing video games.

* * *

I know sucky writing sucks, but whatever, even if the beginning is boring, and I can't write. Also I originally had drawn a comic for this, that is where the idea came from.


End file.
